yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shidou Mizuki
Shidou Mizuki (観月 獅堂, Mizuki Shidō) is a werewolf yōkai and member of Nadeshiko Matsudaira's police division. He is the guardian of Kana and Mina Tatebayashi. Appearance Shidou is tall and slim, but with a solid bone structure. He has light brown eyes and hair, which he wears in medium short, and seems to let it grow in a natural and slightly wild way, leaving him with a bit of messy different lengths in its portions. Concerning his beard, his sideburns connect directly with his jawbone beard, in a rough version of the so called "chin curtain" style, which gives him a distinguishable personal look. This aesthetic, seems almost to cry the comfortableness and acceptation he has with his nature, but which is well kept and fully subordinated by him. Regarding his clothes, the trademark garment of his is a white long sleeve shirt with a side pocket on his chest, a black discreet tie, and black trousers, which complete a professional, relaxed and humble outfit. Personality Shidou is a well disposed, and humble man, focused in using his profession as means of contributing for the city he adores and which he is so thankful for, as well for protecting his family and loved ones. He tries his best to be a responsible guardian of Kana and Mina. Being thankful for the city, he has an acute/refined sense of community: he trusts and gets help of his friends and colleagues to take care of Kana and Mina, and believes in the dialogue between groups of people who have the same interest of protection of the city. He cooperates with the office of Akina, doesn't judge their members by their age, and has a lot of respect for them. When troubled by his bosses, either by the demonstrated crush of Nadeshiko Matsudaira on him, or the apparent laziness or incompetence of Takao Takemura, he maintains graciously his good spirits and politeness, and allows to only express himself by a lot of awkwardness. History As a child, Shidou lived on his own until wandering into Sakurashinmachi. He was eventually found by a vampire police officer who invited him to live with him and his wife. The yōkai couple raised Shidou and as he grew older he decided to become a police officer as well. Shidou attended school with V Juli F, Nadeshiko Matsudaira and Noriko Shiina. Some time after becoming a police officer, the wife gave birth to a pair of twins, Mina and Kana Tatebayashi. Shortly after the twins were born, the father and mother were killed in an incident with a violent yōkai. Shidou was present at the time and blamed himself for not being able to protect them. Shidou would go on to raise the twins himself, along with support from Nadeshiko and the rest of her police department. Plot Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Shidou possess enhanced strength, easily being able to hold up a light post with a single arm and create large craters with a single punch. Eiji Shinozuka considered him to be the strongest in town. Relationships Nadeshiko Matsudaira Mina Tatebayashi Kana Tatebayashi Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Police Category:Male